


King and Wanderer

by Amalthea



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, haru's wrists are tied to the bed, not actually an AU, nothing explicit but they're naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthea/pseuds/Amalthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru, the desert wanderer, tried to break into King Rin's pool again. </p><p>Made for SASO 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Wanderer

If ever Haru laid on a more comfortable bed, he couldn't recall. If this was in the water - which he wanted - it could feel even better. But Rin wanted it like this, with Haru's wrists bound to the bed posts and the only water here dripping from Rin's soaking wet hair and body. Each droplet made Haru nearly whine in response, sorely missing the pool just visible from this elaborate room. Still, he kept his most even stare as Rin stripped him of the last of his clothes.

 

"So, wanderer. Trying to get into my pool again," Rin said, as he tossed Haru's loose pants to the side of the bed. Haru figured Rin must have a thing for the bracelets and anklets, since he left those alone.

 

"It was so badly guarded, I thought I was being invited in."

 

"You think you can talk that way about my palace, huh? I oughta just leave you here and go for another swim by myself."

 

Just in case Rin intended to follow through on those words, Haru wrapped his legs around Rin.

 

Painted fingernails drummed along Haru's bare chest, the cold metal of Rin's bangles pressed into his skin. "But I see you don't want that."

 

Haru resisted his urge to squirm as he felt Rin, still wet from swimming earlier, grind their hips together. He first has to take a moment to not let his voice shake before he could say anything in response. "Not any more than you do, RinRin." Right away, Rin tensed up and pulled back.

 

"Cut it out, Haru! Don't break character. You gotta address me as the king."

 

"But I'm a traveler who doesn't respect authority."

 

Rin let out an indignant huff, his expression almost in a pout. "Yeah, but you're not supposed to know my real name yet!"

 

"You're really into this role," Haru said, tone even as he makes his idle observation.

 

"Well, yeah! I thought that was the point!" Rin's face turned bright red, and Haru couldn't help a small chuckle. Though Rin would tease Haru for being weird and silly, Rin wasn't all that different. Haru had one weird boyfriend.

 

But that laugh that was enough to flip some kind of switch in Rin, it seemed. His flushed, flustered expression changed into one of _that grin_. The grin that Haru knew nothing good could come out of.

 

Rin cupped Haru's face, showing that glint in his eyes. His hands trailed down along Haru's neck, down his chest. Haru shivered, wanting Rin to be done with the teasing already. Until he realized just where Rin rested his hands.

 

The most ticklish spots on his belly.

 

"Rin, don't you d--"

 

\--is all he could get out before Rin ran his fingers over the ticklish spots without mercy. Haru held his mouth close as tight as he could before the dam gave way to peals of squealing laughter. He tried pulling his hands from their bounds to cover his mouth, to turn his head away, but to no avail. When Rin finally relented, he started his own ridiculous laugh. Unable to elbow him, Haru could only kick Rin's butt with the back of his foot.

 

"I win this round, wanderer!"

 

As Haru leaned his head back into the pillow, trying to catch his breath, he felt Rin's lips on his own. He pressed his own back, reciprocating the kiss, until he had to break it and finally ask.

 

"So are we going to do it already, my king?"

**Author's Note:**

> (I like almost never write fic, but I want to improve my writing skills as steadily as I need to. Eventually I can do it!)


End file.
